


Torn

by choppyVy



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x09, Canon Continuation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filler, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isabel is a good sister, M/M, Missing Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Sanders' words hit him hard, still, Michael keeps dragging himself through the day. But there are limits to everything. All Michael longs for, hiding himself away in his trailer, is Alex by his side. Isabel comes looking for him and Michael learns his mother did not suffer all those decades in vain.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I felt compelled to write watching Michael cry after Sanders tells him he wanted to give him a home; and after seeing Isabel so excited to learn her mother had survived after all.

Michael drags himself through the work.

Ignores the suffocating pain growing in his throat.

For as long as he can.

And then until the job Sanders has given him is done.

He does not call anyone, just drags himself back to his trailer, hopes no one will come looking for him.

Not Maria. Not Max or Isabel.

Especially … not Alex.

Today being one of those days he knows he would not be strong enough to push his affection aside. Keep trying to convince himself and Alex that they are over. Even though both know neither of them is feeling it.

Denial is exhausting.

Sitting down on his bed, head buried in his hands, Michael dares not look up, look around.

He can feel them, eyes closed. All the memories made in here, keepsakes surrounding him. His whole life is in these walls. “No. No. Not whole.” Because, “He isn’t.”

Michael wishes he longed for Maria right now.

But love, the genuine kind, does not play by your rules of wishful-thinking, does not mind your boundaries or plans.

“Damn it, Alex.” Michael fists his hands in his curls, shakes his head at himself. “I need you. How does that never change, when everything else does?”

Michael reaches for his phone. Unlocks it.

Pushes it aside again.

Jumps out of his skin, when it rings a moment later.

‘Isabel.’

Anything to not give in to the temptation to call Alex, Michael reaches to answer.

“Hey, Isabel.”

“My mom, Michael, my mom, she lived!”

Isabel hears the sobs Michael breaks into.

She is fishing her car keys out of her coatpocket already, Michael not immediately answering a statement like that with a million inquisitive counter-questions means something is wrong, really wrong. “Michael, your mother saved her. Nora saved her!”

There is a crash of a sound on the other end of the line.

Isabel does not hang up, stays on the phone all the drive over to Michael’s. Keeps talking down the line, “I’m on my way. Be right there. I’ll be right there, Michael. You’re at Sanders’ right? I’m on my way. Just some more minutes.”

Sanders sees her pull up in her car, does not stop or question her as she jumps out and heads straight for Michael’s trailer.

Rushing right in she finds Michael on the floor, head buried in between his drawn up legs, arms folded together over his head, tears streaming, hitting wherever they fall, unmediated.

His phone crashed to the floor before Michael had, now lying beside him, call still open.

Isabel picks it up, ends the call on both ends, puts the device to the side alongside her own, sits down next to Michael and pulls him in her arms.

He goes surprisingly willingly.

“My mom,” he sobs. “I needed her. I need her.”

“I don’t know much about her, but I know you are just as amazing as Nora was.”

Michael’s voice breaks through his own sobs, “How do you figure?”

Isabel pulls him tighter to herself as she hums full of love so bluntly shown even Michael cannot ignore any part of it, soaks it in alongside the words, “You protected me. You have always done your best to protect me. Just as your mother did for mine.”

Michael shudders, hugs Isabel back.

It is a good long while before Sanders sees them emerging from the trailer again, together.


End file.
